


Hi, I'm Matt

by yujacheong



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Romantic Fluff, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Rey and Rose onboard a new member of the Resistance team.“This is Matt.”“I’m a radar technician,” he added.Rey winced inwardly at Rose’s underwhelmed expression.
Relationships: Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Hi, I'm Matt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekoMida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/gifts).



“This is Matt.”

“I’m a radar technician,” he added.

Rey winced inwardly at Rose’s underwhelmed expression. She knew what Rose saw: the technician’s uniform, loose threads on the upper arm where a First Order insignia had been hastily ripped off, the ludicrously fake blond wig, the not especially health-and-safety compliant eyewear, and the vacant yet vaguely belligerent set to the mouth which implied he had more pouches on his orange utility belts than Gods-given sense.

“He says he has skills we can use, and I’ve cleared him,” Rey said. “Put him to work.”

Goodness knew they needed all the help they could get, and many of the First Order personnel taken prisoner by the Resistance were less potentially dangerous than they were potentially useful. With her Force-sensitivity, Rey was responsible for sorting through prisoners and making the call.

Would they trust her judgement? This would be the ultimate test.

Rose shrugged slowly and waved in the direction of a satellite dish that was pointing down instead of up. It looked like a complicated job. “OK, Matt. If you are what she says you are, you should know what to do.”

“Um, yeah…” Matt scratched his head. His wig wasn’t on quite straight, Rey realized. Some of his naturally dark hair was poking through.

“Here. You’ll need this.” Rose handed Matt an electrospanner. Matt looked at the tool like it might come to life and attack him.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Rose snapped. Her mind was already leaving Matt behind. She wanted to move on to the next job, Rey could tell. “Go get started!”

Rey looked at Matt. His facial expression was pained. She didn’t know where he’d acquired that radar technician’s uniform (or the wig, or the eyewear), but it was obvious _she_ understood more about satellite dishes from scavenging their parts on Jakku than he did. She had no idea how they were going to continue convincing her friends that “Matt” had been a mere low-level stooge whose primary loyalties were to his next meal in the mess hall, not to an evil ideology of galactic governance.

But one step at a time.

“Come on. Why don’t we take a look together?” she suggested.

He’d wanted her to come with him, but in the end, after she’d refused to do that, he’d decided to come to her – because he loved her. And he’d thrown it all away to make their being together possible. They would make this work. Somehow, they’d make _them_ work.

When Rey held out her hand, Matt took it.


End file.
